


Respite

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It was tradition for you to cook pancakes for everyone and he never complained about it. So why was he stopping you from doing it now?
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 11





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kaito is probably my favourite Yugioh character to write for. I just love him so damn much TT-TT  
> Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

"The time is 7AM. The time is 7AM. Wake up. Wake up."

You groaned as you were pulled from your peaceful sleep by the sound of an alarm beeping annoyingly in your ear. You rolled over in your bed, your hand blindly swatting the air as you tried to locate and shut the contraption up. You grunted in irritation when you couldn't find it, your eyes still sealed shut. It would have made your life easier but you were reluctant to open your eyes just yet. You were convinced you could still get in a few more minutes of extra sleep as long as you kept them closed.

Your hand finally landed on something solid with a loud smack and the incessant beeping finally ceased. Orbital 7 shrieked when you bonked him on the head, the circuits in his head scrambling from the unexpected and hard blow.

"How cruel!" he shrieked.

You flinched from the unexpected noise. Your eyes finally peeled open as you slowly retracted your hand. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, a frown tugging at your lips as you gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry" you mumbled. 

Even though he was a robot he looked very peeved with you, his red eyes glowing brightly as he shook his fists wildly in the air. 

"You should be!" Orbital fumed. "This body is unique and I won’t have you damaging it!"

Your frown deepened as you huffed. He was being a little over dramatic about the situation. It was too early for you to be dealing with this.

"I said I was sorry, Orbital" you grumbled.

"Sorry is not going to cut it! I-"

"Enough Orbital."

Orbital immediately stopped his ranting at the sound of Kaito's voice, his body seizing up. You could feel the vibrations through your back as he spoke, making your spine tingle.

"Go see to Haruto."

"Understood M-Master Kaito!" Orbital stammered.

He gave a rushed salute before spinning on his heels, tyres screeching and gears whirring as Orbital zipped out of the room. You blinked in surprise as he became a white blur. That was the fastest you had ever seen Orbital move before.

You sighed softly as you settled down, burying your face deeper into your pillow. You felt Kaito's arm wrap around your waist, his body pushing firmly against your back. You could feel the warmth he provided as you nestled into his embrace with a pleased hum.

"Good morning" you greeted.

"Good morning" Kaito mumbled into your hair, his voice still thick with sleep. 

You ran your hand up and down his arm, waiting for your brain to wake up a little more before you continued to talk.

"Sorry about hitting Orbital" you said. "I really didn’t mean it."

"It's fine. He won't hold a grudge."

You snickered under your breath. "You probably wouldn’t allow it" you mentioned.

Kaito simply hummed in response as he placed a kiss against your ear. This was definitely a nicer thing to wake up to. Your body felt heavy and you were still very tired. You would have loved to stay wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and Kaito's warm embrace. But you had to get breakfast started at some point.

"Well, I guess it's time to get up and cook" you mused.

Kaito squeezed you around the waist, tugging you closer to prevent you from trying to get up.

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled.

You huffed loudly as you rolled your eyes. 

"Ha-ha, very funny Kaito" you replied dryly.

You try to stand up, almost succeeding in worming your way out of Kaito's grip. He was quick to wrap both his arms around your waist and drag you back down to the bed. You squealed in surprise as your back hit the mattress, Kaito rolling on top of you to pin you down. You glared at him, the look barely fazing him as a pout formed on your face. He just gave you a smug look as you struggled under him, trying to free yourself from his grip. You grunted as you tried to shove him off but he restrained your hands by your head. He smirked down at you as you whined loudly.

"Give up?" he drawled. 

You huffed. "Come on Kaito, enough fooling around. Its pancake day. I always cook pancakes every Sunday morning."

Kaito hummed as he leaned forward. The tip of his nose brushed against yours, his warm breath fanning across your cheeks as he spoke.

"And I told you not to worry about it."

Your brow furrowed with confusion. You didn't understand why he was so adamant about keeping you in bed. It was tradition for you to cook pancakes for everyone and he never complained about it. You loved doing it. So why was he stopping you from doing it now?

"Don't you like my pancakes anymore?" you inquired.

You didn't mean for your voice to crack, but you were a little upset at the thought that he didn't enjoy this tradition anymore. Kaito shook his head as he let go of your wrists. He wrapped his arms snug around your waist, a gentle smile tilting his lips.

"You know that both Haruto and I adore your cooking" he reassured.

His words confused you further and your frown only deepened.

"Then…what is it?"

"I want to do it this morning."

You blinked in surprise. It wasn't uncommon for Kaito to ask if you wanted help whenever you cooked. But this was your thing. You rocked at making some tasty pancakes and you would always decline his offer to help. It was a pleasant surprise that he wanted to do it this time and he wasn't taking a no for an answer. A warm smile tugged at your lips as you softly cooed at him. His face flushed as you grabbed his cheeks, squishing them together as you kissed his nose.

"That's so sweet of you" you chimed. 

Kaito batted your hands away with a small growl but it only made you giggle. You buried your hands in his blond tresses, carding your fingers through his soft hair. He leaned into the touch, turning his head and brushing his lips against the inside of your wrist. Your skin tingled and he could feel your pulse jump under his lips from the gentle caress. His eyes sparkled with warmth under the pale morning light filtering through the bedroom window and you stared into the depths, completely smitten with him.

There was still one little question lingering in the back of your head.

"So why have you decided to do this now?" you inquired. 

Not that you didn’t appreciate a respite. But you still wondered. Why did he choose now to do it? Was it simply a whim or was there another reason? A smirk tilted his lips as he brushed his fingers against your jaw. 

"You deserve a break" Kaito replied. "And I'd be surprised if you could walk this morning, considering what we did last night."

Your cheeks erupted with heat as his smug aura returned. It wasn't hard for you to tell that he was pretty damn proud of himself for making you remember last night's activities. You smiled brightly as another thought wormed its way into your head, quickly overriding your embarrassment.

"Does this mean I get breakfast in bed?"

Kaito quirked a bemused brow. "What do you think?" he shot back playfully.

You laughed merrily, wrapping your arms around Kaito's neck as you peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you" you exclaimed. "Best boyfriend!"

Your words of praise were punctuated by messy kisses and Kaito didn’t resist as he rested his head in the crook of your neck, hoping you wouldn’t notice the blush creeping onto his face.

"But just this once" Kaito mumbled into your neck.

You rolled your eyes. He didn't mean it. You could ask again and you knew that he wouldn't refuse. You grabbed his face with both hands and planted a kiss on his lips, causing Kaito to become flustered from the sudden rush of affection. You pulled back with a goofy grin.

"Tell Haruto we are all gathering in here to have breakfast in bed!"


End file.
